Volume 1, Chapter 2
Volume 1, Chapter 2 is a chapter of the first Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary Nodoka approaches Yui after school has ended, asking to go home together. Yui has to decline because she is now a member of the school's Light Music Club and has to go there instead. Nodoka senses a change in Yui which makes her both happy and sad at the same time. Yui, however, only thinks about eating sweets which shocks Nodoka. Inside of the club, Yui introduces the other three members. The bassist, Mio Akiyama, is described as a tall, cool and mature person but it turns out that she is extremely sensitive too as she faints while thinking about being a guitarist and hence more in the spotlight. The keyboardist, Tsumugi Kotobuki, is described as gentle, soft and cute by Yui. It is revealed shortly after that she is a fairly skilled composer and that she comes from a very rich family which allows her to bring lavish sweets and tea to school every day. The drummer, Ritsu Tainaka, is described as being exuberant and cheerful. Yui asks her why she picked the drums of all instruments to which Ritsu replies that the mere thought of the complicated finger movements other instruments require is enough to make her sick. Yui comes to the conclusion that the choice of an instrument is enough to show a person's character. After learning more about the members, Mio asks Yui about the guitar she is supposed to play in the club which Yui totally forgot. The information about a guitar's cost greatly daunts her but she nevertheless meets with the others the next day to buy one. Since her mother gave her an advance, she is ready to buy a new guitar under the condition of being more sparingly for the next time, something Ritsu has to help her with instantly after going into the shopping mall. Arrived at the music store, Yui is amazed by the arrangement of instruments but is also confused about a twin-neck guitar. While Mio explains to her the criteria to regard when buying a guitar, Yui completely ignores her and lays and eye on one that looks "cute" instead. The guitar however turns out to be way too expensive for Yui until Mugi approaches a clerk, asking for a discount. The clerk recognizes her as the daughter of the shop's president and lowers the price so Yui can buy the guitar. With the guitar in Yui's possession, she heads home to loudly admire it until her sister, Ui, tells her to be quiet already. The next day, Ui attempts to wake Yui up and surprisedly discovers that she slept with her guitar together. Gallery Vol1-Chap2-MioCoverColored.png|A Colored version of the cover for Chapter 2 Ch 2 - Pg 2.png|Mio's introduction (Page 2) Ch 2 - Pg 3.png|Tsumugi's introduction (Page 3) Ch 2 - Pg 4.png|Ritsu's introduction (Page 4) Trivia *The cover photo of Mio in this chapter is used in the first opening theme of the first season of the anime adaptation for Mio's introduction, albeit in a different style. Category:Manga Chapters